


Что-то хорошее

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: И на Кесселе есть что-то хорошее
Kudos: 1





	Что-то хорошее

Голопроектор посреди комнаты транслировал изображение зелено-голубой планеты. Набу, Алдераан, Кореллия — нет, пожалуй, для Кореллии слишком уж зелено — или любая другая из сотен планет галактики с голубым небом и чистым воздухом.

Кассар машинально покрутил голограмму, разглядывая планету с разных сторон. Он-то помнил, как это — жить под открытым небом, дышать воздухом без маски, и Мида помнила, а вот дети знают о таком только из книг и голофильмов. В который раз он засомневался, не совершил ли ужасную ошибку, оставшись на Кесселе, какой бы важной ни была его работа.

Легко решать себя за одного, но когда твое решение влияет на близких людей — имеешь ли ты право настаивать на своем?

— Это просто школьное задание, — сказала Мида, выключая проектор. — Что-то там о климатических зонах. Они вовсе не тоскуют перед ней о голубом небе, сокрушаясь о загубленном детстве.

— Читаешь мои мысли, джедай?

— Я знаю твои мысли до того, как ты успеваешь их подумать. И нет, — подняла она руку, прерывая вопрос, который он собирался задать, — нам не стоило бы все-таки уехать.

Кассар рассмеялся. Она и впрямь видела его насквозь.

— Ты самая лучшая.

— Нет, — тряхнула Мида головой, лукаво улыбаясь. — Я — единственная!

***

Флаер нужно было подготовить к следующему занятию: кое-что разобрать, кое-что свинтить обратно. Старшие крутились рядом, с готовностью подавая инструменты. Кассар был доволен их интересом — умение позаботиться о технике всегда пригодится в жизни — хотя Мида временами ворчала, сколько времени дети проводят в гараже. 

— Вот! — Луджейн продемонстрировала аккуратно разложенные детали. — Я все сделала.

Линни презрительно фыркнул: он был старше сестры на целый год и считал себя ужасно взрослым, особенно сегодня, когда ему доверили сварочный аппарат.

— Ты станешь отличным механиком, — подбодрил Кассар дочь.

— Нет, — надулась та. — Я стану пилотом!

— Ого, уже пилотом? — Хорошо быть ребенком и менять пристрастия десять раз на дню. — А как же музыкантом?

Но об этом она уже подумала:

— Я могу быть и музыкантом, и пилотом, одновременно!

— А ветеринаром? — подначил ее Кассар, озвучив намерение двухнедельной давности.

Луджейн смешно сморщилась:

— Ты дразнишься!

— Не будет Лу пилотом, — сказал Линни. — Девчонок в пилоты не берут.

— А вот и нет!

— А вот и да!

— Тише, — вздохнул Кассар. — В Академию девушек, может, и не берут, но есть гражданские пилоты, и Луджейн вполне может им стать, если захочет. Не обязательно быть боевым пилотом.

Только не боевым, пожалуйста. Конечно, он не станет мешать детям следовать по выбранному ими пути, но как бы хотелось верить, что они не захотят вступить в имперскую армию.

Одно время покажет, правильно ли они с Мидой воспитали их.

***

Луджейн вихрем ворвалась в комнату.

— Спайс и преступники, — гневно выплюнула она.

— Отличное сочетание, дорогая, — хмыкнул Кассар, откладывая датапад. — Ты имеешь в виду что-то конкретное?

— Все думают, что на Кесселе только спайс и преступники!

— Вообще-то они недалеко от истины, — пожала плечами Мида, расставляя на столе тарелки. — Этого добра здесь с избытком.

— Не смешно, — отрезала Луджейн. — Почему вы смеетесь? Это наш дом, а все считают его помойкой! И нас тоже, заодно!

— Все — это тот мальчик, с которым Лу переписывается, — сдала сестру Инири.

— И вовсе нет! Он даже не знает, что я с Кесселя, — шепотом закончила та.

— Ты ему не сказала? — Мида сочувственно взъерошила ей волосы. — Боишься, что он тоже так думает?

Луджейн молча кивнула, не поднимая взгляд. Кассар развел руками:

— Над всеми довлеют стереотипы. Многие считают всех алдераанцев пацифистами, а агамарцев — туповатыми и недалекими, хотя люди везде одинаковы — одинаково разные. В лоб ты стереотипы не разрушишь, можешь только дать новую информацию. Показать вещи с другой стороны.

— Сказать, что на Кесселе есть и хорошие люди?

— Нет, — улыбнулся он. — Показать. Слова легковесны. Сделай так, чтобы после знакомства с тобой никто уже не сомневался, что на Кесселе есть хорошие люди.

— Философ, — покачала головой Мида. — А по мне так если кто-то судит, не разбираясь, — то он дурак и не надо ему ничего доказывать. Просто скажи ему, откуда ты, и посмотри, кто он.

— А если он...

— А если он тебя обидит, то помни, что твоя мама не родилась на Кесселе. И когда-то считалась одним из лучших ледорубов в секторе, так что будет парой пустяков найти его и...

— Мида! — нахмурился Кассар.

— Мама! — возмутилась Луджейн.

Инири покатилась со смеху.

— О боги, мне досталось семейство без чувства юмора. — Мида закатила глаза. — Ну хотя бы Ини понимает шутки... Лу, не слушай ничьих советов, даже моих и папиных, просто делай то, к чему лежит душа. Даже если ошибешься — все равно это будет правильно.

Луджейн задумчиво кивнула.

***

— Взяли! — Звонкий голос разнесся по дому. — Взяли-взяли-взяли! Я Проныра, я смогла!

Голоизображение рябило и подергивались, связь всегда была неважной, но радость доносилась даже через разделяющие их парсеки.

— Никогда в тебе не сомневалась, — тряхнула головой Мида. 

— Взяли! — запрыгала рядом маленькая Джин. Вряд ли она понимала, что происходит, но радовалась за компанию.

— Поздравляю, Лу, — улыбнулся Кассар. — Ини, иди сюда, Луджейн звонит.

— Слышу, — проворчала Инири, прислоняясь к дверному косяку. — И не только я, весь район уже наверняка в курсе.

Мида вздохнула:

— У твоей сестры рецидив переходного возраста. Но, уверена, где-то в глубине души она тоже за тебя рада.

Рассмеявшись, Луджейн послала воздушный поцелуй наугад — Инири была за пределами голограммы.

— Все, мам, пап, мне пора бежать. Поцелуйте за меня мальчиков и эту буку тоже. Пока, Джин!

Инири фыркнула и скрылась в своей комнате.

— Удачи, Лу, — сказал Кассар. — Покажи там им всем.

— Обязательно, — подмигнула Луджейн и отключилась. 

Кассар с Мидой переглянулись. Получать новости от дочери всегда было радостно и тревожно одновременно.

— Признай, тебе тоже немного хотелось, чтобы она не прошла в эту криффову легендарную эскадрилью.

— Разве что самую малость. — Кассар чмокнул жену в макушку. — Она все равно видит себя только на переднем крае — так пусть уж будет там вместе с лучшими.

Мида кивнула, вытирая глаза.

Сообщение от Веджа Антиллеса с соболезнованиями пришло через пятьдесят три стандартных дня.

***

— Мама, папа. — Голоизображение Инири нервно накручивало на палец прядь волос. — Я жива. Даже самой не верится, столько всего произошло... Новая Республика освободила Корускант, вы, наверное, уже слышали... Я слегка в этом поучаствовала.  
Зекка мертв. Он оказался именно тем, как ты его называла, мам, и даже хуже, а я, я такая дура… Хотя теперь, надеюсь, немного умнее, чем раньше.  
Я теперь в Разбойной эскадрилье, представляете? Нет, я не пытаюсь жить вместо Лу, просто так совпало... Думаете, она была бы мной довольна? Что я говорю, конечно, была бы, хотя дразнила бы меня целую вечность…

Инири шмыгнула носом.

— Я так виновата. За то, что наговорила вам, за то, чего не сказала… Надеюсь, скоро соберусь с духом позвонить вам — сейчас я просто проревела бы весь сеанс связи. Очень жду ответа. Люблю вас.

Мида остановила голозапись и разрыдалась, впервые за долгое время — от радости.


End file.
